


Generations of War: Bonus Features

by Cinlat



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cathar, Drabbles, F/M, Family fun, More tags added as I go, based in the same universe, random micro-fics that need a home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: This will be the place where I throw random drabbles and micro fics that don't fit into the main narrative of the Generations of War series. In which Aric Jorgan has triplets, Malavai Quinn has 4 Force sensitive daughters, Felix Iresso has a teenager, and Torian ends up with a set of twins. Pretty sure Theron gets some surprising news too, but we'll leave that up in the air.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper, Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Hectic Lives (Lyesh/Quinn)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags may change as I go.

2021 Kisses Prompts on Tumblr: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

Word Count: 304

Rating: T

* * *

“Kiss me.” The command surprised them both.

Malavai looked up from his datapad, one brow arched. “My Lord?”

Lyesh sat behind her desk, unaware that she’d been watching Malavai while he dealt with their daughters. Despite being Force blind, the man waded into the chaos of their varying degrees of control every day while Lyesh attended her duties in the Alliance. He’d just navigated a particularly spectacular tantrum by their youngest while directing the older three to ready for bed. Afterward, Malavai had returned to Lyesh’s office without a word of discontent and settled into his customary chair.

Pushing the stacks of datapads aside, Lyesh rose and circled the desk until she stood between Malavai’s knees. “You know how much I hate repeating myself.” Life had been busy since joining this militia army. Acina was curious about the logistics, which Lyesh had discovered to be a mess upon arrival. There had been no time to spend with Malavai at the end of the day.

Malavai stood without hesitation, pushing Lyesh back until the back of her thighs scraped the rough desk surface. His lips brushed her neck, tracing up to the scar across her cheek, before moving to her ear. "What does my lord require?"

The husky words dragged a sigh from Lyesh. Her fingers wrinkling the back of his uniform jacket when he ground his hips against hers. With a flick of her wrist, the door shut, perhaps with more force than intended. Malavai offered a brief look over his shoulder, huffing a laugh when the lock clicked. “Is it soundproofed?”

“Should it be?” Lyesh asked, sliding her hand between their bodies.

Malavai jumped when Lyesh found her target, his fingers tangling in the links of her braid when he pulled his gaze back to hers. “Yes,” he whispered. “I believe it might.”


	2. Facing Demons (Lyesh/Quinn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malavai had reached the limit of his guilt and vows to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 Kisses Prompt: Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.  
> Word Count: 930  
> Rating: T

Quinn straightened his collar, avoiding the accusing eyes in the mirror. His heartbeat threatened to drown out everything else as he readied to meet his fate. Though Lyesh had spared his life on the transponder station, Quinn expected that she’d dissolve the marriage upon their next visit to Dromund Kaas. Quinn stifled any hope of a favorable outcome from this situation. Lyesh preferred to handle her affairs in person, that was the most obvious reason for her not putting him away already.

Scolding himself for cowardice, Quinn put aside the memory of apathy in Lyesh’s eyes whenever she interacted with him and left the medbay for the long trek to his lord’s quarters. It would be his first, self initiated audience with her since the incident. _Betrayal,_ Quinn scolded silently. _Be a man and call it what it was._

Before Baras’s order, Quinn had momentarily forgotten his debt to the other Sith. Lyesh had taken him as her husband, expanding his horizons far past anything he'd dared to consider before. Ii was foolish, of course. Quinn had known his part in this game Sith played from the beginning. He had no excuse for allowing a relationship to progress as far as it had.

Quinn had been so sure of his motives when he signed the marriage document. He would remain steadfast in his loyalties to Lyesh, unyielding when Baras ordered him to act. Until he wasn't. Quinn still couldn't be sure of his reasoning for his actions. The entire event played out in muted color, like the memories didn't quite belong to him, but that he'd been a bystander too horrified to look away.

Too soon, Quinn found himself outside Lyesh’s door. As he raised his hand to knock—quickly or he’d lose his nerve—the barrier slid open. Bile rose in Quinn’s throat when Pierce filled the doorway. The larger man smirked then angled a call over his shoulder without taking his eyes off Quinn. “You’ve got a visitor, m’lord.”

Pierce’s shoulder collided with Quinn’s as he passed, knocking him back. Heat surged from Quinn’s chest into his cheeks, mottling them with rage and shame. Any hope of an unnoticed meeting with Lyesh was gone, now.

“Are you going to stand out there all evening, Captain?” There was no affection in Lyesh’s voice, the woman who’d once crooned Quinn’s rank into the darkness of their room. Now, she addressed him as another member of her crew, nothing more. “Or would you prefer to enter?”

Quinn stepped into the room he knew so well, failing to keep his gaze from straying to her bed. The sheets were blessedly undisturbed. He hoped that meant that she’d grown weary of her toy, and that Pierce no longer held any interest to her aside from his utility as a soldier.

“What do you need?” Lyesh sat at her desk, scratching notes on a datapad without looking up. One of Pierce’s casual shirts stretched across her rounded stomach. She was still four months off her due date, but measuring further along. Perhaps the size of the fetus spoke to its parentage. Quinn had been average, though no doubt Pierce was a rotund child to have attained his current stature... Quinn pushed those thoughts aside and focused on his task. Now was not the time for brooding.

Kneeling, Quinn lowered his gaze to the floor and allowed the words to flow out of him. “I have failed you, my lord.” He felt Lyesh’s gaze turn and the hair on his neck lifted when she applied the Force. He shut his eyes when the door snapped shut. “Not only as an officer in your service, but as a friend and—and as a lover. I can not change what transpired, nor hope to regain your trust.”

“But…” Lyesh added when Quinn didn’t continue. His throat tightened, choking off what he wanted to say. Her mind pressed against his and Quinn opened himself to his lord’s inspection. She slid through his thoughts, caressing memories that he tried to keep private and searching his emotions.

Quinn suppressed a shudder at the cold nature of Lyesh’s sifting and pressed on. “But...I ask that you not send me away after the child is born.”

“Why?” The question was expected, but the bite in Lyesh’s voice stung. Quinn felt her wrap around his thoughts, squeezing temporarily before relaxing her hold. She could crush him without effort, yet he sensed her hesitance.

Quinn risked meeting his lord’s eyes. They glowed with impassive curiosity, but her emotions trickled through the bond she’d made. Slowly, Quinn lifted his hand to brush his fingers against hers. “Let me atone for my crimes by protecting your children.” When she didn’t pull away, he clasped them in his hand. Pressure mounted in Quinn’s mind, pressing from all sides and leaving him gasping. It faded just as quickly. A warning, perhaps. 

Lyesh studied Quinn from her position above him, keen eyes searching his face while she sought deceit in his action. “You’d die for a child sired by a man you despise?”

Quinn’s jaw worked, but he refused to show weakness now. Not after he'd come this far. “I would lay down my life for _your_ legacy, my lord.”

Lyesh's fingers twitched, sending a thrill through Quinn when her mind withdrew. Bending forward, he pressed a light kiss to the back of her knuckles and closed his eyes, savoring this brief moment of connection. 

Pulling her hand free, Lyesh broke their link and returned to her datapad. “We shall see, Captain, how much your life is worth this time around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyesh and Quinn's reconciliation drabbles can be found in the May Drabbles 2019 grouping here on Ao3 or on Tumblr under the tag of Lyesh Hassir if you are interested in reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a lot of family fluff for when I get the urge (or a prompt) to write it. If you have a request, feel free to drop me an ask on Tumblr. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
